


Virgil Comes Out

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, They're all good friends, This is a gift for someone but anyone can read it it's just a normal oneshot, This is kinda gay bro, Trans!Virgil, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Virgil's known he's trans for a long time. Not Violet. Virgil.But coming out to his friends is still a struggle.
Relationships: Prinxiety (Only if you see it that way it could be platonic)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Virgil Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts).



> Hi creamii! here's a gift for you <3 
> 
> Honestly, i look forward to your comments everytime, and yeah, this is like- really extra- but honestly, it's good to write something different for a change. You said this is your favourite headcanon, so here! <3

  
_It's okay, calm down Virge._

Virgil was trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't going great. As he walked to Roman and Remus' house, the anxiety just got worse.

He had known his friend group for two years now, it always looked weird to others, five cis guys and one girl who lived in a hoodie.

How ironic all of those "Your like one of the guys!" are, huh? 

They never questioned him, mostly calling him just Vee instead of Violet, and not questioning when he got a haircut, nothing. 

So surely.. they'd be fine, right? 

_You don't know that, they're going to hate you, they'll kick you out, you'll be ALONE-_

Virgil shook his head to clear the thoughts, it would be fine. ~~Not.~~

He made it to his friends house, but just as he was about to knock, he froze. He felt all of the anxious thoughts and insecurities suddenly triple, he took a step back, _i can't do this, i can't do this, i can't-_

"Vee!" Roman opened up the door, beaming at him, "Hey, you made it!" 

They had all arranged to meet up at the twins house for a movie marathon, and Virgil was planning to tell them beforehand.

"You okay?" Roman's tone changed quickly upon seeing his distressed friend's face. 

"Y-yeah..." Virgil mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh, okay, well uh, come on in!" Roman moved aside to let the other in, and Virgil scooted inside the house.

He followed Roman through to the living room where all the others were sat, talking amongst themselves.

"Vee's here! alright, let's start!" Roman said, clapping his hands together.

Virgil took a deep breath, now was the time, there was no right time but this was probably the best he was going to get. 

"Uh... guys, i k-kinda need to talk to you about something first..." Virgil mumbled, despite being so quiet, he caught all of their attention anyways.

"You okay, kiddo? you don't look so good..." Patton asked with concern. 

"Y-yeah.. i just..." _Deep breaths, Virgil, deep breaths. In, out, in, out..._

"It's... important." _Stop dragging it out, sanders!_

"Oh okay, what is it?" Janus asked. _Just tell them, get it over with!_

"I...." _JUST SAY IT._

"Violet..?" 

  
_**SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!** _

"I... I need to go!" Virgil yelled in a panic, before bolting away. He could hear them calling after him as he darted into the downstairs floor bathroom. 

The voices got closer as he locked the door, taking a step back. _No no no! i'm such an idiot, i locked myself in a bathroom, now i'm stuck! for fuck's sake!_

He slid down onto the floor, burying his face in his knees. 

"Vee! what's wrong?!" Roman's voice, it was filled with concern. Ha. All that concern would be gone if he told him.

"Kiddo? are you okay?!" Patton's voice, panicked. No need to panic about the trans freak.

"Violet, whatever distress you are experiencing, i promise you can tell us." Logan's voice, trying to sound calm. No need to fake it, he doesn't deserve the kindness.

"Who do i need to stab?!" Remus' voice, angry, ~~clearly because he didn't want to see his friend hurt~~ , probably because he was mad at Virgil for running off.

"Vee...?" Janus' voice, it was never that gentle. Why...? 

_This was such a bad idea, god, i'm such an idiot._

Suddenly, the voice's quieted down, he could hear footsteps. _They're leaving. They're tired of you._

A simple knock, a small, quiet knock on the bathroom door. 

"When you're ready to talk, i'm waiting outside." Roman's voice.... had they all left but him? Had he told them to leave?

It was a long time of silence, at some point, Roman started to hum disney songs, which helped Virgil calm down a little. 

After what must of been like, half an hour, Virgil couldn't believe Roman was still outside the door. Surely he was bored out of his mind, why on earth would he wait? 

Finally feeling calm enough to actually talk to another human, Virgil lifted his head up as his blurred vision moved to the door. 

Roman was finishing humming another song, and soon begun to hum another, adding in a few of the lyrics. 

Virgil loved Roman's singing, he was so good at it. As the song continued, Virgil found himself moving closer to the door. 

By the time Roman was done, Virgil's hand was on the door handle. The sudden silence made him freeze, would Roman be mad he took so long?

_No. Just... open the door. Open it. Open it!_

The lock slid across, and the door handle turned, the door slowly creaking open. 

Sitting on the floor, presumably having been sat against the door before, Roman was sat, looking up at him.

Virgil couldn't quite figure out the expression, it was a mix of sad, surprised, and concern. 

"Hey.." Roman asked, voice gentle as he slowly stood up. Virgil moved back slightly, hiding behind the door. 

"Vee.. what happened?" He asked, he didn't move forward however, wanting to give the other space.

Virgil knew he couldn't avoid it now, he could lie, but it would have to be something big to warrant this kind of reaction, and that wouldn't end well.

"I-i.... i'm sorry!" Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn't sure why an apology was what came out. His voice was hoarse from all the crying. 

"What? Vee, why are you apologising? you didn't do anything, i just want to know why you're upset.." Roman said, taking a slow step forward this time. 

"I... i need to tell you something." Virgil said quietly, pulling the door open slightly more. 

"What is it?" Roman resisted the urge to run forward to hug his friend right there, gosh knows she needed one. 

"I... i'm t-trans..." 

Out of anything, that wasn't what Roman had expected to hear. Sure, it wasn't like the thought hadn't ever crossed his mind before, but she- _he_? 

"Wait, what are your pronouns?" Roman asked, he needed to know, that was important.

Virgil looked completely taken aback, "W-what?" 

"I asked what your pronouns are, i don't want to mess up."

"Y-you don't... hate me?" The crack in his voice almost broke Roman's heart, as a group, they never really talked about the LGBTQ+ community, i mean, they made plenty of gay jokes, but no one was ever serious about it. 

"Of course not! why would i ever hate you for that?!" Roman couldn't hold back any longer, he rushed forward, pulling Virgil into a tight hug. 

"I-it's... he him... and i picked a new name too.." Virgil mumbled into Roman's shirt. 

"Oh really? do tell!" Roman said, pulling back slightly to look at the other's face. 

He wiped away the remaining tears, smiling at his friend. Virgil gave a small smile back, "Virgil." 

_Virgil? i love it_... "Fantastic!" Roman said with a grin. Virgil's smile spread wider, he lent his head against Roman's. 

"Do you want to go tell the others?" Roman asked quietly. 

"In a minute..." Virgil mumbled, sighing contently. 

\--

No one was really paying that much attention to the film, they had put it on reluctantly, after Roman told them to go back and let him handle it.

Vee and Roman bickered a lot, but it was in a playful well, and you could tell that they had the strongest bond with each other rather than the others. 

After what felt like forever in the worlds most tense room, Roman finally re emerged, Virgil behind him, almost as if he were trying to hide. 

"I have an announcement!" Roman cleared his throat, all eyes were on him immediately. 

"I want you guys to meet our best friend, Virgil." He said with a grin, turning to look behind him. 

Virgil scooted forward nervously, "I.. i'm sorry i didn't tell you guys sooner.. i was just so scared..." 

Almost instantly, he was being tackled to the ground with hugs. 

"Oh kiddo! you didn't need to worry, we'll always accept you, no matter what!" 

"Correct." 

"I was worried something awful happened!"

Virgil couldn't help but smile, it was better than he ever imagined, his friends, they accepted him, even as Virgil.

"Actually... this is probably a good time for me to tell you guys something too.." Roman said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'm gay." 

Silence. 

"Hold on... i'm gay too." Remus said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah me too..." Janus said. 

"I... i think i'm also gay." Patton admitted, smiling at them nervously. 

"Wait... are we... all gay?" Virgil asked out loud. They all exchanged looks for a second before bursting out laughing. 

"This _whole_ time-" 

"I can't-" 

When the laughter finally died down, they shared a fond look with eachother, none of them could of ever asked for better friends.

"I believe we have a movie marathon to finish." Logan said, with a rare Logan smile. 

As they all made their way back to the couch and sat down, Virgil looked around at them all once again. 

_Turns out... everything is fine._


End file.
